The Promise
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: "Let's make a promise, Sesshomaru," Kagome suggested with a smile, "I'll protect them, in return for your company."
1. Unexpected

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Unexpected_

They were two pure white bundles that leaped into Kagome's arms the minute they saw her. Who they were, she had no clue, but when she spotted the fluffy ears she knew they were dogs, and not just any dogs - inu-youkai.

"Aren't you guys cute?" Kagome hummed as they licked her face. Then they jumped away and disappeared into the trees, only to return several seconds later, a familiar person with them.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gulped, shocked to see the two pups dance around the dangerous youkai's feet. "Are they yours?" Kagome asked.

"They are pack," was the curt reply.

* * *

**Prompt: **Pack (100 words)

**A/N: **I started this fic a long time ago, and it already has 23 chapters/drabbles on Dokuga, but I have decided to upload it here now as well. I'll be uploading the chapters over the next few days. If you are really curious about what happens next, feel free to look it up on Dokuga, it is anonymous reading enabled, so you do not have to be a member to read it.


	2. Escape

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga! So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Escape_

Countless times Kagome found herself wandering alone, escaping from the strange emptiness she recently started feeling. She wasn't sure what it was, but being alone with no Inuyasha looming over her shoulder, gave her some time to think clearly.

And so, when Kagome stepped into a clearing on her little escapade, she did not expect to find Sesshomaru relaxing underneath a tree, with his eyes closed. He looked so serene, so off-guard that for a split second Kagome could almost see him being human. Almost.

Two bundles of white appeared from behind the brush and jumped on Kagome, causing her to fall over with a laugh. They licked her face and wagged their tails excitedly. Kagome smiled and scratched behind their ears. "Hello you guys."

"They have taken a liking to you," Sesshomaru stated from where he rested, "they have been pestering this Sesshomaru to find you."

"They are pack, aren't they?" Kagome half-asked, half-stated, for she already knew the answer, "Are they yours?"

"If you mean that I fathered them," Sesshomaru started as he stood up, "then you are correct." Kagome looked down at the two adorable pups in her arms. She's met Sesshomaru countless times, and every single time he had bought nothing but trouble and violence. To see him so calm and peaceful was strange...was it because of the pups?

"What's their names?" Kagome asked.

"They will tell you when they deem you worthy of knowing," Sesshomaru stated as he headed for the trees. The two pups gave Kagome a final sloppy kiss, and then they ran after their father. Kagome stood up, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, "And what happened to their mother?"

"You ask far too many questions," Sesshomaru said without even bothering to look at her, "we shall meet again, miko."

* * *

**Prompt: **Countless (300 words)

**A/N: **I started this fic a long time ago, and it already has 23 chapters/drabbles on Dokuga, but I have decided to upload it here now as well. I'll be uploading the chapters over the next few days. If you are really curious about what happens next, feel free to look it up on Dokuga, it is anonymous reading enabled, so you do not have to be a member to read it.


	3. Wandering

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Wandering_

Kagome wasn't sure when she started wandering with Sesshomaru. But following him wasn't as bad as she originally thought, it was calming and gave her some peace before she had to retreat and return to Inuyasha. So, Kagome pushed all bad thoughts to the back of her mind and enjoyed the moment.

Sesshomaru, however, suddenly stopped ahead of them and turned to face Kagome with a glare. "This Sesshomaru's son is becoming a sloth because of you, miko."

And surely enough, the young male pup had purposely fallen behind and moved slowly by Kagome's side, his adoration for her obvious.

* * *

**Prompt: **Sloth (100 words)

**A/N: **I started this fic a long time ago, and it already has 23 chapters/drabbles on Dokuga, but I have decided to upload it here now as well. I'll be uploading the chapters over the next few days. If you are really curious about what happens next, feel free to look it up on Dokuga, it is anonymous reading enabled, so you do not have to be a member to read it.


	4. Starry Starry Night

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Starry Starry Night_

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag, extra careful not to wake a snoring Shippo, and slowly snuck away from the group into the dark forest. She couldn't explain her urge to escape from the people she had came to call her closest friends, but there was something about Sesshomaru that drew her in...Of course, she had only met him a few times, and he usually arrived with an intent to kill Inuyasha and anyone that stood in his way.

"Again?" an annoyed voice came from the brush. Kagome didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Jaken constantly had to voice his dislike of her. Deciding to ignore the cold vibes radiating from the imp, Kagome knelt on the ground to scratch the ears of the two white pups that had come out of the bush to greet her.

Sesshomaru joined the party much later, when Kagome had settled beneath a tree, the two pups curled on her lap, watching the stars. Kagome liked being close to them like this, it felt like family, and she missed her family terribly. Sesshomaru wasn't someone of many words, and he usually regarded her presence with a cold glance, and then returning to whatever it was he was doing. Today was different. Completely out of character, he decided to sit down beside her, so close, their arms were touching. Kagome had to admit it made her slightly nervous.

"You are strange," Sesshomaru commented, "why do you follow?"

"You're strange too," Kagome retorted, "for not ending me. What's stopping you?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "It would be a waste of my time."

Kagome smiled to herself. She knew that wasn't the reason. He couldn't kill her, because the pups loved her too much. This made her feel valued, and a little daring, so she asked the dreaded question, "where is their mother?"

"Not around," was the only response she received. It was something, but it still didn't give her any was starting to get a little annoying how he beat around the bush. Kagome was about to ask another question, when a small whimper came from her lap. With a smile, Kagome gently patted the two pups' heads.

Sesshomaru watched her give loving attention to his pups and concluded that the human woman was becoming attached, maybe too much for his liking.

* * *

**Prompt: **Close (400 words)

**A/N: **I started this fic a long time ago, and it already has 23 chapters/drabbles on Dokuga, but I have decided to upload it here now as well. I'll be uploading the chapters over the next few days. If you are really curious about what happens next, feel free to look it up on Dokuga, it is anonymous reading enabled, so you do not have to be a member to read it.


	5. Names

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Names_

A small nibble on her leg snapped Kagome from her reverie. She smiled and scooped the small male pup into her arms. "What shall I call you?"

"He has a name," was Sesshomaru's curt reply from the distance ahead. Kagome huffed and buried her nose in the pup's fur. He was so soft and warm...it made Kagome wonder if Sesshomaru felt like that...Bang! Kagome laughed nervously as she stepped away from angry Sesshomaru, he merely glared.

"How do I prove myself to him?" Kagome asked.

"Show loyalty to the one he cares for most. It is tradition amongst our kind."

* * *

**Prompt: **Tradition (100 words)


	6. Silent Watcher

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Silent Watcher_

Kagome's fingers were numb. It was dark, and she was the only one awake, not even her sleeping bag was warm enough to prevent the cold from seeping into her flesh. Kagome debated sneaking into the forest to find Sesshomaru, but when she tried to stand up, her legs were also numb from the cold. A shiver ran down her spine, she couldn't sleep.

A strange wind swept through the clearing, and with it came a feeling of being watched. Kagome looked around nervously, shivers still running down her spine. A pair of golden eyes was watching her from the shadows. Their eyes locked, and a moment of stillness passed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called out in a whisper, but he only narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome quickly turned to him and shook her head. Inuyasha shrugged and closed his eyes again. When Kagome turned back, Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

"Cold?" a voice came from behind her. Kagome jumped and quickly spun around. Perched behind the tree she was resting against, was Sesshomaru.

"Don't do that!" Kagome whispered, but she glanced at Inuyasha. Why hasn't he noticed Sesshomaru yet? He should have sensed him miles away! A small whine snapped Kagome from her reverie. Tucked comfortably on Sesshomaru's mokomoko were two small pups, fast asleep. She smiled, they looked so peaceful...and warm.

"Want to join them?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk when he noticed her staring. A bright blush crept to Kagome's cheeks. Why was she blushing?

"Uh..." she trailed off. Did he just? No, he couldn't have. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. "Alright," she began, "who are you, and what have you done with Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snorted, but wrapped the mokomoko around her anyway. Humans, they never changed.

* * *

**Prompt:** Numb (300 words)


	7. The Dog and The Wasp

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_The Dog and The Wasp_

Sesshomaru stood proudly amongst the swarm of wasps, the buzzing starting to ring in Kagome's ears. She tried calling out to him, but Sesshomaru did not seem to be able to hear or see her. She tried again and again, but he never turned her way. Defeated, Kagome collapsed on the ground, her heart suddenly very heavy. She cared for him, maybe too much...

And then she woke up, wrapped in a warm mokomoko and two golden eyes watching her curiously. Kagome snuggled closer to him, surprised by her own bold move. She really did care too much for him.

* * *

**Prompt:** Swarm (100 words)


	8. Mathematics

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Mathematics_

"Sine, tan or cos? How am I supposed to know?" Kagome groaned, dropping her pencil in frustration. Her fingers were aching and she had a nasty headache. Sesshomaru's two beautiful small pups perked up from where they were huddled, and ran over to her, excited that she was no longer paying attention to what she called 'homework'. She laughed as they rolled over lap and scratched their ears.

"What is this...sine, tan and cos you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked from where he stood, back turned to them.

"Trigonometry," was her reply.

"Trigo..." Sesshomaru began, but trailed off. Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru couldn't pronounce the word. That was a first. She would have to remember that for the future.

"Trigonometry, it's working out values in a triangle," Kagome explained.

"And why would you want to know that, miko?"

"Various reasons," Kagome concluded, "it can be useful if you are a builder or engineer." Sesshomaru frowned, but did not speak again. As Kagome sat there, the pups rolling around in her lap, Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was very much like a complicated triangle, and she was trying to solve all his sides. Either that, or she was just crazy. Probably the latter.

* * *

**Prompt:** Tan (200 words)


	9. Human

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Human_

Kagome was strolling peacefully through the trees with Sesshomaru, when a piercing yelp echoed in the distance. Kagome went running, and by the time she reached the source, she found a bundle of white slipping down a dangerous slope. Sesshomaru's daughter was going to fall to death. Without thinking, Kagome jumped down and grabbed the pup, and just when she thought they were both going to plummet to their deaths, a strong pair of arms caught them.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed. But what surprised Kagome was the small human boy standing behind Sesshomaru. White dog ears...Sesshomaru's son has transformed.

* * *

**Prompt:** Whole (100 words)


	10. Proven

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Proven_

The little boy had silver hair, very much like his father's. His ears, however, was like Inuyasha's. Kagome watched him from where she sat at the fireplace, the boy's little sister resting in her lap, still in youkai form.

"Ask him his name," Sesshomaru suggested from where he stood, watching over them, "you have proved yourself to him, miko."

"I have?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru stated, "the minute you risked your life to save his sister from falling to her death, the person most dear to him, you proved yourself to him. It is tradition amongst our kind."

Kagome looked at the boy once more. There was something about him that was different. Something almost...human. It was strange. "What's your name?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he watched his son approach the woman. She was growing on all of them.

"Mamoru," the boy finally whispered after he sat down beside Kagome. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around him. God, she loved these kids. How could these two cuties come from someone like Sesshomaru? However, as that thought passed, Kagome found her attention drawn to the older youkai. No, she could see something in him. Deep down he cared, and that was what attracted her. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she could truly come to love Sesshomaru.

And then it clicked in her head. She had no idea where it came from, but as she looked between Mamoru, his sister and their father she realised something. There was a reason why Sesshomaru was suddenly so patient with her, a human. His behaviour was rather suggestive.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out to him, "their mother...she was human, wasn't she?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome quietly, then he shook his head. "No, she was a hanyo."

* * *

**Prompt:** Suggestive (300 words)


	11. Brother Dearest

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Brother Dearest_

Inuyasha had come to the point where he just watched from the distance. Kagome was currently peeling an orange, Sesshomaru standing behind her with a curious interest in what she called a 'knife'. It looked different from what they knew, so Inuyasha could relate with his brother...for a change. Both brothers knew of each others' presence, but neither made a move to acknowledge each other.

"The handle is made from plastic," Kagome explained when she noticed Sesshomaru's curiosity.

"Plastic?" Sesshomaru echoed. Never had he heard of such a word.

"It's made from chemicals. Here, touch it." Kagome held out the knife, the handle pointing towards him, allowing Sesshomaru to cautiously touch the foreign item. A blush formed on Kagome's cheeks when Sesshomaru's hand brushed against hers. Their eyes met for several seconds, then Sesshomaru looked away.

"You want some?" Kagome asked, lifting a wedge of orange. Sesshomaru gave her a dark look, but her large smile forced him to take the fruit from her hand.

"Just this once," Sesshomaru made very clear. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha sighed. His brother had won her affection by a landslide. And he could not stand in their way, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

**Prompt:** Landslide (200 words)


	12. Unintended

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Unintended_

She hadn't meant for it to happen. When a small snippet of her spiritual energy leaked from her control, it zapped the two pups, sending them running to their father in tears. Sesshomaru was not amused.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome shrieked for what seemed to be the 100th time, tears in her eyes. Kagome bit her lip. She had control, it was just a slip. It wasn't meant to happen. Sesshomaru must have read her mind, because he placed his hand on her head, gently rubbing her hair. Kagome blinked and looked up into his golden eyes. He has forgiven her.

* * *

**Prompt: **Leak (100 words)


	13. The Promise

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_The Promise_

Mamoru and his sister, still in youkai form seemed to be fond of the nuts Kagome gave them for a snack. They was silently munching on them as the group traveled through the dark trees, allowing Kagome some time to walk next to Sesshomaru. She needed to ask him some questions. Nuts were the perfect distraction.

"Why haven't Inuyasha charged you and accused you of kidnapping me yet?" Kagome asked, "Did you kill him behind my back?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

Kagome laughed. "I'm just asking...since I've been traveling with you so much lately."

"Hn," was the only response. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru glancing at the pups. He carried a surprising emotion on his face. Kagome smiled warmly. Although he didn't make it obvious, Sesshomaru cared for his pups. And she wanted to protect that. Over the past few weeks she spent with him, Kagome felt something new grow within her. She felt complete with him and his small pack. She wanted to be a part of it forever. She couldn't bear the thought of separating from them.

"Let's make a promise, Sesshomaru," Kagome suggested with a warm smile, "I'll protect them, in return for your company."

* * *

**Prompt: **Nut (200 words)


	14. Future

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. So I finally decided to take up the challenge of making a interconnected drabble collection using the prompts from Weekly Perfection. This collection of drabbles is set in the canon universe, but will have some elements of an alternative universe I supposed you could say.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Future_

"Sesshomaru," Kagome bravely started, "I'm going to be frank. I need to go back."

Sesshomaru halted ahead of her, his interest peaked. He slowly turned to face her. It's been at least a month since the woman had joined his little group, and he had gotten so accustomed to her presence he could not fathom her leaving. Sesshomaru glanced at his pups. _They _couldn't fathom her leaving.

Kagome noticed his frown and quickly interrupted his thoughts. "Only for a few days! I need to get more supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Kagome asked. "I'm from the future."

* * *

**Prompt: **Frank (100 words)


	15. Accidents Happen

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Accidents Happen_

It was no secret that Sesshomaru thought Kagome was insane. She was from the future? Preposterous! Nevertheless, he escorted her to the well, where she climbed over the edge and jumped. Sesshomaru watched her disappear into thin air, one eyebrow raised. Interesting...

"Where did Lady Kagome go?" Mamoru asked, his golden eyes wide. Sesshomaru glanced at his son, then back at the empty well.

"Somewhere we've never been before," Sesshomaru replied. Mamoru's sister gave a whelp and jumped onto her father's shoulder, her large eyes also focused on the well now. She barked excitedly, then buried her wet nose in her father's hair. Sesshomaru did not make a move to push her away. Knowing that Kagome would be awhile, Sesshomaru turned around and headed to the forest. Mamoru, on the other hand, didn't show any sign of moving anytime soon.

A rustling in the thick bushes alerted Mamoru. It was on the opposite of the open area, and thus not in the direction his father was heading. Nervous, Mamoru gripped onto the wooden edge of the well, waiting patiently for the creature to reveal itself. Suddenly, a large bird appeared out of thin air and swept past him, scaring the young boy out of his wits. He lost his balance and went tumbling head first into the well.

Sesshomaru had heard the commotion and rushed back to the well to assist his son. However, when he reached the well his son was gone. He frowned. Was it possible for them to use the well? Only one way to find out...

* * *

**Prompt: **Fall (260 words)


	16. The Impossible

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_The Impossible_

Describing the future was impossible. For the first time in his long existence, Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. There was no way he could describe the buildings, the smells or the noises of this strange era. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He had always thought the human race was pathetic, but for them to advance this far? He clearly underesitmated them.

But he didn't have the time to admire the advanced world of the human race. He needed to find his son. Kagome and Mamoru's scents were coming from the large white building, so that's where Sesshomaru was headed. His daughter was still snuggled on his shoulder, her head buried under his hair. She didn't like the strange smells or the loud noises of this world.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to knock or let his presence be known. He entered the house as if it was his own and when he stepped inside he was surprised by how at home he actually felt. He wasn't sure if it was the familiar scent of Kagome or the warm atmosphere, but he didn't mind being here. It clearly wasn't dangerous, so he assumed his son was safe.

"Eh, Mamoru? How did you get here?" Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice in the distance. His eyes moved to the stairs as he heard Kagome again. "Wait a minute...if you are here, then...Sesshomaru?"

Kagome suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase, her eyes wide.

"Miko," Sesshomaru broke the silence, "how far into the future are we, exactly?"


	17. Speak of The Devil

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Speak of The Devil_

After discovering that the well now clearly allowed Sesshomaru and his family to pass through, Kagome was at a loss for words. The only other person who had ever been able to pass through was Inuyasha. How the well worked was a mystery and Kagome worried that now others would be able to come through as well. She couldn't afford demons slipping through and coming to haunt the humans in this age. Up until now, she had never encountered a demon in the modern era that was free and not under a seal. She was certain they no longer existed. Her gaze drifted to Sesshomaru, who was staring at the television.

"What do you call this thing again?" Sesshomaru asked, pointing a finger to the device.

"A television," Kagome replied, a smile on her lips. Sesshomaru was like a child in a candy shop, everything was new and exciting for him. It was a side of him she had never seen before.

"How do the pictures move?" Sesshomaru continued to question. Mamoru nodded, also curious.

"It's recorded," Kagome explained, "however, there is also live television. It's done with cameras."

Sesshomaru appeared to be deep in thought. His daughter, the only one Kagome was yet to meet as a human and learn her name, was hidden beneath her father's great mane of hair. The poor little pup was frightened of this strange new world. Mamoru, on the other hand, was fascinated. All the smells and strange objects excited him.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" Kagome decided to change the subject.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you go back? You don't really belong here."

Sesshomaru gazed at Kagome, then smirked. "This Sesshomaru will stay until you are also ready to return."

Kagome sighed. Now how was she going to explain this to her mother?

"Kagome? Are you here?" a voice came from the front door. Kagome mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Speak of the devil.


	18. Mother

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Mother_

Mrs Higurashi and her father stared wide-eyed at the youkai sitting at their dining table. Unlike Inuyasha, his features were stronger and more intense. The aura he gave off was also completely different. Inuyasha was cheery and was not afraid to smile. This man, however, was collected and kept his emotions under tight control.

When Kagome introduced him, Mrs Higurashi was stunned. She knew about him, Kagome had told her stories about Inuyasha's older brother who was on a mission to steal the Tessaiga. She never imagined him to sit at her dining table, yet here he was. But what really surprised the family of humans, was the two adorable pups. Only one of them was in human form and he liked to ask questions. He was particularly interested in the toaster, so Mrs Higurashi ended up making him a sandwich just so that he could use the appliance. His sister, however, was still in her original youkai form, a tiny little thing she was, and she hid under her father's long hair. It was cute, but a shame at the same time too.

"I was just going to stock up on supplies," Kagome continued to explain how she had started to travel with Sesshomaru (mostly, anyway) and how they had ended up in the future. "I was also thinking of maybe going to school for a day or two. I don't know how Sesshomaru and his pups got here. The well let them through."

"Interesting," Kagome's grandfather hummed in deep thought. Kagome rolled her eyes. Her grandfather had that look on his face again; the one he got just before he entered one of his stories about the origin of something or rather. Kagome doubted Sesshomaru would be interested in listening.

"That's alright, Kagome," Mrs Higurashi assured her daughter. "Inuyasha has visited countless times before. Sesshomaru may visit too. And his adorable children."

"Pups," Kagome corrected.

"Pups," Mrs Higurashi repeated, "bit animal, isn't it?"

Kagome gave her mother a pointed look, which only made Mrs Higurashi laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes again. Her family was so weird.


	19. The Talk

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_The Talk_

"So how is your delinquent boyfriend?" Eri asked Kagome as the four friends walked to McDonald's from school. It was the second day since Kagome and Sesshomaru had returned to the future to stock up on supplies, and Kagome had finally returned to school for the first time in weeks.

"Oh, uh," Kagome began but trailed off. Her friends noticed her hesitation and gave her a funny look. Kagome sighed. How was she going to explain this? She didn't quite fully understand the situation herself! She was still travelling with Inuyasha and the others, but she often disappeared and joined Sesshomaru on his travels as well. None of her friends, not even Sango, questioned her almost constant absences. It was almost as if they knew where she was...and accepted it.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Yuka asked with a heavy sigh. She was really starting to worry about Kagome's constant illness and her dangerous, jealous boyfriend.

"No," Kagome replied. "It's complicated. I've sort of been seeing his...brother."

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka froze and spun around to face Kagome, their eyes wide.

"What!?" the three of them exclaimed at once.

"Not in a romantic sense," Kagome tried to defend, but truthfully, she wished it was romantic. She really liked Sesshomaru, but she doubted he felt the same way.

"Kagome," Ayumi hummed, "you should be careful. What if his brother is a delinquent too?"

"He's not," Kagome retorted. Sesshomaru a delinquent? No way. Sesshomaru was very controlled, even when fighting. His fighting was elegant.

"Wait," Yuka interrupted, "is the brother older?"

Kagome nodded. Ayumi and Eri glanced at each other and grinned deviously.

"No wonder," they hummed in unison. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder what?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Yuka began to explain, "older men are more mature, so it makes sense that you'd fall for the delinquent's older, more mature and probably hotter brother."

Kagome blushed and laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I don't think he even sees me as girlfriend material."

"Kagome, have more faith in yourself," Ayumi said warmly as she linked her arm with Kagome's arm. The four friends started walking again. "From what you told us, the older brother sounds nice. You should tell him how you feel."

Kagome laughed nervously again. It really wasn't that easy - it was already weird enough that her friends was okay with this whole older man thing. Just what would they say if Kagome mentioned he had kids? Probably best to keep that part a secret.


	20. There and Back Again

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_There And Back Again_

Returning to the Sengoku period was almost like returning home. Kagome inhaled the fresh air with a smile the minute she climbed out of the well, Sesshomaru and his pups right behind her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a squaky voice croaked in the distance. Kagome stared as Jaken appeared out of thin air, surprised that she hadn't noticed his absence. How long had he been gone? How on earth did she miss him leaving? As the imp bowed before Sesshomaru, Kagome could only come up with one conclusion; he wasn't easily missed, therefore he wasn't easy to remember either. Poor thing.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken sighed, still bowing. "Your humble and most loyal servant has searched days for you after completing my mission. But I could not find you. Where were you, milord?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned to the forest. Kagome and the pups followed him. Jaken looked up, surprised to see he was being left behind and quickly stood and scurried after them.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! I have not delivered my report!" Jaken cried.

"Is a report required? I do not think anything should have gone astray at the fortress." Sesshomaru asked without even sparing the imp a glance.

"Yes, milord! I have urgent news to report," Jaken explained. Sesshomaru continued walking, implying for the imp to continue. Jaken inhaled deeply, as if nervous and looked up at the man he admired. "My lord, Nohime is at the fortress."

That seemed to make the great youkai stop. He looked down at the imp, his gaze suddenly very dangerous and cold, even more than usual. Jaken gulped and scrambled back, almost falling over his own tiny feet. Kagome frowned, who was Nohime? And why did the name sound so familiar?

"What does she want?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"I-I don't know," Jaken stuttered. "She refused to answer my questions. She said she'll only answer to you."

"Insufferable woman," Sesshomaru growled, just before he jumped up into a tree and into the black night, leaving the rest behind. Kagome called out to him, but he did not turn back. She turned to Jaken, who looked torn between staying or following after Sesshomaru.

"Who is Nohime?" she asked him.

Jaken glared at her. "Why should I answer to you, human?"

Kagome crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Jaken just glared back. Mamoru interrupted the intense stare-off with a giggle. Kagome turned to him and frowned.

"Nohime is our mother," Mamoru stated, as he gestured at himself and his sister. Kagome blinked. Their...mother?


	21. Nohime

**A little note: **Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Nohime_

Travelling alone with two pups and an annoying imp was difficult, but Kagome tried to make the most of it. Sesshomaru's absence was strange, but Kagome was determined to arrive at his fortress, even though she had no idea where it was. Jaken refused to tell her, but the pups were more than happy to lead the way. They travelled for about two days and when Mamoru excitedly pointed out their destination in the distance, Kagome wanted to cry from relief.

She was really worried about this Nohime character. Sesshomaru never spoke of the pups' mother, the only thing Kagome knew about the woman was that she was a hanyou and that she was not involved with the pups' upbringing. So why was the woman suddenly demanding an audience with Sesshomaru? The familiarity of her name was also still bothering Kagome. Just where had she heard the name before?

Kagome glanced at the pups and her heart clenched. She really hoped it wasn't anything big, because she loved the little ones too much to lose them now. And she had promised Sesshomaru she would protect them, and she wasn't really one to break promises.

When they arrived at the gates, Jaken ordered the youkai guarding it to allow them access. As they walked past, Kagome could feel many eyes on her and gulped. She was probably the only human in this place and although she knew she shouldn't worry, she still felt a bit nervous. Jaken disappeared, leaving Kagome alone with the pups. She was just about to ask them where to go, when a woman with dark ebony hair, dressed in a fine kimono came storming out of a room. At first glance, she looked human, but upon closer investigation, Kagome could see her demonic features; long nails, canines, really tiny ears on top of her head. The woman's intense gaze landed on the pups and Kagome could have sworn she saw a small smile, but her facial expression quickly melted into anger when her dark eyes landed on Kagome.

"A human," the woman spat. "Typical."

"Sorry for being human," Kagome snapped back. "And who are you?"

"I am Nohime," the woman sated, causing Kagome to freeze. Nohime noticed this and smirked. "Yes, I am Nohime of house Oda. And those two pups are my children."

House Oda? No wonder Kagome recognised her name! She had learned of Nohime in history back at school! Kagome gaped, having not expected to meet a historical figure ever in her adventures in the Sengoku Period, but here she was, standing in the presence of Oda Nobunaga's wife. Wait a minute...wasn't Nohime supposedly barren? Kagome's gaze shifted to the pups. Clearly there was much the history books could not teach.


	22. Kagome's Confession

**A little note: **Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Kagome's Confession_

Things were eerie at Sesshomaru's fortress. After her encounter with Nohime, Kagome had mostly kept to herself in the room which was provided to her. But the longer she sat still, the more curious she became. And that was how she ended up aimlessly wandering through the large hallways. She knew Sesshomaru was here somewhere, she could sense his presence, but her sense of direction was not getting her anywhere. There were too many corridors!

As she turned into another hallway, a door slid open and Jaken stepped out. He gave Kagome one glance, then trotted away, completely ignoring her. The nerve of that imp! However, her gaze shifted to the room he exited. It had to be Sesshomaru's room, or at least his study, because she could feel it. Not even bothering to knock, she slid the door open.

"Did your mother never teach you any manners?" Sesshomaru asked. He hadn't even bothered to look up to see who it was, his attention was focused on the book before him. Kagome's scent had been enough to alert him to who had decided to barge into his room.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, completely changing the subject. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit, and she did so. She nervously rubbed her palms together. "Um, it might not be any of my business, but what exactly is the story behind Nohime?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his book, not at all surprised that the human had come to ask him questions. He knew the minute she crossed paths with Nohime, she would want to know everything.

"She is the pups' mother," Sesshomaru stated.

"I know," Kagome retorted, "but, I want to know how _the_ Lady Nohime came to be the mother of your pups. I've read about her in history books, and there was no mention of youkai, obviously. And she's supposed to be barren! And how on earth could you be with such a foul and rude woman?"

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his book. "Nohime was not always the way she is now. She was once quite beautiful and treated others with love and respect. Unfortunantly, tragedy occured and she became the vindictive woman she is today."

"What happened?" Kagome asked, now even more curious.

"Nohime is the daughter of a very powerful demoness, who had been a very dear friend to my father. That is how I came to be aware of her existence. But we never crossed paths until she sought me out. You see, Nohime had a human lover, a woman of low status, who had been cursed by a youkai. She begged me to find a cure."

Kagome frowned. "She came to ask you, the youkai that detests humans, to save a human?"

Sesshomaru seemed annoyed at being interrupted, which caused Kagome to blush and avert her gaze from his intense one.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Keep going."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "While saving the human did not interest me, Nohime's status as the daughter of a powerful demoness and a human lord was...adequate enough to make her suitable to bear me an heir. We came to an agreement, I would save her pathetic human lover, and she in return would give me a son."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, the information slowly sinking in. Nohime had loved a human woman, a _woman! _Perhaps that is what started the theory that she was barren, she refused to lay with a male...But that wasn't entirely true, for she had been with Sesshomaru. She had somehow attracted Sesshomaru's attention, despite her status as a hanyou. Just what did Sesshomaru see in her that had made her status not an issue?

"So, what made her become so bitter?" Kagome asked, realising he still had not answered her question.

"The human died," was Sesshomaru's short response.

"You failed to save her?" Kagome gaped.

"I did not fail, miko. The woman was killed by a group of bandits long after our negotiations. Nohime was grief stricken, but her father, in his greed, did not care and married her to Oda."

Kagome nodded slowly. She felt slight pity for Nohime, no one deserved to be wedded off to someone by force. And no one deserved to suffer as she had suffered. But, did she really have to become so bitter? And why was she here?

Kagome voiced that question, and Sesshomaru's eyes darkened in anger.

"She wants the pups. She has been taking measures to prevent becoming pregnant, and even though Oda pays more attention to his mistress, he still desires to have a legitimate heir. Nohime is a master of disguise and deception, she has hidden her true identity from Oda, and she can do the same with the pups and claim they are 'his'," he stated coldly.

Kagome felt anger boil in her blood. Who did this woman think she was? She clearly never cared for the pups in the first place, so how would she be able to do that now? They needed to be in a safe, loving environment, which they got from their father, despite his cold and aloof personality. Nohime, in her bitterness, would never be able to care for them like he did! Determined, Kagome stood up, her fists clenched.

"Remember the promise I made to you, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. The taiyoukai nodded. "Well, this is where I live up to my promise. If Nohime wants those pups, she'll have to kill me first. I love them both, they are like children to me, and I will protect them."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman before him, surprised by her declaration. It was the first time someone had ever shown such love and dedication to his pups, and it made his usual silent heart stir with emotion. This woman...he could see himself living with her by his side. And as the thought settled, he knew he would make it so. No matter that she was human.


	23. Tsukiko

**A little note: **Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Tsukiko_

The morning air was crisp, and Kagome welcomed it with a smile. The night had been long and sleepless, worry over the pups had kept her awake. Having the cold air brush over her skin was not comfortable, but it refreshed her. And she needed to be awake for what she had planned.

Today she was going to approach Nohime. Today she was going to warn the hanyou that despite being human, she meant business. No one was going to touch those pups, _no one_.

Determined, Kagome stomped down the hallways. She passed several youkai, all watching her with wide eyes. None of them seemed to be accustomed to her presence yet, which she had to admit, was a shame. But she didn't have time to worry about them right now, she needed to find Nohime, and fast.

She couldn't explain it, but she had a really bad vibe about Nohime's appearance. Of course, the hanyou wanting to take the pups were terrible, but Kagome couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something more sinister going on. Nohime, despite her irrational bitterness, was a logical person, she had to be. She should know that she would never be able to get the pups and live...not if Sesshomaru was involved. So what did this woman have planned?

And why hasn't Sesshomaru killed her yet, anyway? Kagome doubted he cared about her status as an important historical figure.

No, something was astray here, and Kagome was going to find out what.

"So, you are the human my son has taken in," a voice suddenly called from the gardens, which caused Kagome to shriek in surprise and spin around. She came face-to-face with a pair of eyes that eerily reminded her of Sesshomaru, only they belonged to a woman. A woman who was clearly an inu-youkai, with the same silver hair and markings as the man who owned the fortress. Kagome blinked.

"Are you Sesshomaru's mother?" she asked.

The youkai tilted her head to the side. "I am."

Kagome gaped. She had not even given a thought to the possibility that Sesshomaru's mother was still alive. She just sort of assumed that since his father was dead, so was his mother.

The youkai laughed at Kagome's expression and stepped up onto the verandah. "You may call me Tsukiko. My son does not like to ask for help, but when it comes to my grandchildren and that beast of a mother they have, I make it my mission to assist. Nohime is bad news, although I am certain you have already deduced that?"

Kagome nodded.

"Good," Tsukiko hummed. "And you wish to chase her away, yes?"

Kagome nodded again.

"Good, good," Tsukiko hummed again, and then her lips curved into a smirk. "I think we will be great friends."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviews so far! I appreciate it!


	24. The Mating Tradition

**A little note: **Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_The Mating Tradition_

"How did you meet my son?" Tsukiko asked as she took a sip of a golden tonic. Kagome had politely declined the beverage, and rather helped herself to a cup of tea.

"He tried to kill me," was Kagome's response. Tsukiko raised an amused eyebrow.

"Indeed? Please, tell me more," the demoness implored.

"I was traveling with Inuyasha," Kagome stated. She went quiet, gauging for the demoness' reaction to the news. Tsukiko seemed amused.

"I am impressed, Kagome, not only have you anchored yourself in my son's heart, but also Izayoi's son. Their father would have enjoyed this development. Go on."

"Sesshomaru wanted the Tessaiga. He came for it multiple times, but the first time he nearly killed me with acid. The Tessaiga protected me, though."

Tsukiko nodded slowly. "I am not surprised, only a human would have been able to retrieve the Tessaiga. Inuyasha tried to remove it from his father's tomb and failed, correct?"

Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru wasn't amused, hence he tried to kill me."

"I can imagine," Tsukiko chuckled. "What changed?"

"I met the pups," Kagome admitted. "I care for them, much like they are my own."

Tsukiko smiled at this revelation. "It warms my heart to hear you say that, Kagome. And I am certain it impressed Sesshomaru as well. It is probably why he is so fond of you."

"I'm not that special," Kagome muttered as a blush painted her cheeks. "And I doubt Sesshomaru is fond of me."

Tsukiko was about to protest, but the door of her room slid open and Mamoru slid inside, his sister following him. Tsukiko frowned when she realised her grandson was in human form, but his sister was not...

"Mamoru, why is your sister refusing to transform?" Tsukiko asked. "I have told her countless times she needs to practice focusing her youki."

Mamoru glanced at his sister nervously, a blush suddenly on his small cheeks. This made Tsukiko even more curious, especially when Kagome jumped up.

"It's alright," Kagome stated quickly, "She's not in human form because I haven't proven myself to her yet."

"Pardon?" Tsukiko asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I have to prove myself to her, show loyalty to the person she cares for most, as your tradition states," Kagome explained.

Tsukiko blinked, which suddenly made Kagome nervous. Why was the demoness looking at her like that?

"Kagome," the demoness began, "who told you of that tradition?"

"Sesshomaru did," Kagome responded, now even more confused. "Is it a problem?"

Tsukiko glanced at her grandchildren, both looking rather sheepish. "No, it is not a problem, and it is tradition...but only in a mating ceremony between two individuals where one of them already have pups, and the the other individual must prove themselves to the pups for acceptance."

Kagome gaped as the information sunk in. So all this time she had been...

"Does Sesshomaru know that?" Kagome asked nervously.

"He most certainly does. And if he was the one to tell of you this tradition, then...well, it seems he intends to mate with you."

"B-but," Kagome protested, "that was ages ago! He told me of this shortly after I met the pups! There is no way he was interested in me back then! In fact, he made it clear he only allowed my presence because the pups liked me!"

Tsukiko was beyond amused now. It seems her son had gone and done something completely out of character for him. She turned to her grandchildren, both who looked beyond guilty and embarrassed now. Ah, so that was the reason. The pups loved Kagome, they had loved her from the minute they saw her. It was the only logical explanation.

"I am going to assume the two of you begged your father to play along with this?" Tsukiko asked. Mamoru nodded shyly. "Do you really wish for Kagome to be your mother?" Mamoru nodded again. His sister barked softly. Tsukiko smiled and turned back to Kagome, who was red in the face now.

"It seems my son took no regard for his own happiness and beliefs, and put his pups' desire to have a mother first. That is why he told you of the tradition, but failed to explain the full purpose," Tsukiko explained. Kagome crumpled to the ground.

"What do I do now?" she asked.

The demoness smirked. "Well, if I were you, I'd play a little game with him."


	25. Throat

**A little note: **As seen on Dokuga. Originally this was a interconnected drabble collection created with the prompts from dokuga_contest. However, since dokuga_contest is no longer running, I'll update as I see fit with prompts I select myself.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, in any way, affiliated with the creators or producers of Inuyasha. No profit is made from this writing.

* * *

_Throat_

While feasts were not uncommon, they were never this tense in the youkai world. Youkai enjoyed a good party from time to time, but their sense of humour and enjoyment was not understood by humans, and with Kagome and Nohime both in attendance, the feast set up that night was quiet and sombre.

Nohime, of course, understood youkai culture much more than Kagome, but she preferred to stray from their 'feasts'. She had better things to do, like glare coldly at the human woman that sat opposite her. Kagome seemed oblivious to the glares sent her direction, but she was, in fact, very well aware of Nohime's distaste towards her. She didn't care, the feeling was mutual.

Sesshomaru, who was caught between two women clearly not impressed with the other, as well as the curious glances from his mother, felt incredibly out of place...and in his own home! When had his mother arrived in the first place? Irritated, he reached for his cup, but it was empty. He stared at the empty object in annoyance.

"May I pour you some more, milord?" Nohime asked, a dark smile playing on her lips. She cast a glance towards Kagome, who looked beyond livid.

"No," Sesshomaru hissed. He was perfectly capable of serving himself, and he did not trust the foul woman anywhere near his food or drink. Just as he was about to reach for the jug to refill his cup, Kagome's nimble fingers snatched it from him. He stared at her in disbelief as she stood, approached his right-hand side, kneeled and filled his cup. He noticed his mother smirk from the corner of his eye, and he frowned. Just what was she up to? When Kagome finished, she bowed, tilting her head ever so slightly to show a small patch of skin where her kimono's collar met her neck. Sesshomaru found his throat constrict at the motion, but before he could react, she had already stood up and bowed again. Just before she returned to her seat, a small and very silent noise left her throat.

His mother's smirk grew bolder, and when he spotted a blush splashed onto Kagome's cheeks he was hit with realisation. Was Kagome..._courting_ him?

Nohime watched the exchange with a scowl on her face. This was not good, not good at all.

* * *

**A/N: **This fanfic is now up to date here and on Dokuga. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I can't guarantee regular updates - my life is just that crazy and unpredictable.


End file.
